Willladdin
NimbusKidsMovies' movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film Aladdin Cast * Aladdin-Will (Everything's Rosie) * Jasmine-Rosie (Everything's Rosie) * The Genie-Bongo (My Big Big Friend) * Jafar-Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Iago-Petrie (The Land Before Time Series) * Abu-Raggles (Everything's Rosie) * The Magic Carpet-Koda (Doggy Day School) * Razoul-Pete Goofy Movie * Sultan-Mr. Rusty (The Magic Roundabout) * Rajah-Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Peddler-Ovide (Ovide and the Gang) * Prince Achmed-Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Old Jafar-Cornelius (Once Upon a Forest) * Elephant Abu - Harti Jr. (The Jungle Book) Scenes: *Willladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Willladdin part 2 - Will on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Willladdin part 3 - Will's Fights with Prince Frog Naveen/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Willladdin part 4 - Princess Rosie's Dream *Willladdin part 5 - Mr. Rusty and Lord Rothbart's Conversation/Rosie Runs Away *Willladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Lord Rothbart's Evil Plan *Willladdin part 7 - Will Arrested (Part 1) *Willladdin part 8 - Will Arrested (Part 2) *Willladdin part 9 - Will Escapes with a Badger *Willladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Willladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Willladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Bongo (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Willladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Bongo (Part 2) *Willladdin part 14 - Mr. Rusty Upbraids Lord Rothbart *Willladdin part 15 - Will's First Wish *Willladdin part 16 - Mr. Rusty Makes his Move/"Prince Will" *Willladdin part 17 - Mr. Rusty Rides on Koda *Willladdin part 18 - Will Argues with Bongo/Will Goes to Rosie *Willladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Willladdin part 20 - Will Almost Spills the Beans/Will and Rosie's Kiss *Willladdin part 21 - Will Gets Ambushed/Bongo Saves Will's Life *Willladdin part 22 - Lord Rothbart Gets Exposed *Willladdin part 23 - Will's Depression/Petrie Steals the Lamp *Willladdin part 24 - Mr. Rusty's Announcement/Bongo's New Master is Lord Rothbart *Willladdin part 25 - Lord Rothbart's Dark Wishes *Willladdin part 26 - Prince Will (Reprise) *Willladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Willladdin part 28 - Will vs Lord Rothbart (Part 1) *Willladdin part 29 - Will vs Lord Rothbart (Part 2) *Willladdin part 30 - Will vs Lord Rothbart (Part 3) *Willladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Willladdin part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Clips Used: *Ovide and the Gang *The Swan Princess *The Land Before Time 1 *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time 11: The Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *Everything's Rosie *The Princess and the Frog *The Magic Roundabout *Winnie the Pooh Series * A Goofy Movie *The Lion King *Once Upon a Forest *Doggy Day School *My Big Big Friend *The Jungle Book Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies